a gift, a broken needle and persistent sneezing
by Asolf Amserse
Summary: Adrien brings Mari over because her sewing machine broke and Gabriel follows the sound of sneezing all in all not a bad day to ramble *T for safety*
1. Legend

Legend

Texting

•N: = Nino

•(N): = Nathalie

•A: = Adrien

•(A): = Alya

•M: = Marinette

•C: = Cloe

Dialogue type

•… = author

•(…) = internal dialogue

•#...# = edit suggestions


	2. Chapter 1: threading the needle

POV: Marinette

"Ok, why don't you just use that brand new one not too long ago…" Alay chided from the seat my left

"Ugh Alya, what am I going to do?"

"Girl seriously calm down; Mari I am sorry girl but I think it's time; I know you like your old one but…" Alya tried

"I got the new one as a gift because my old one broke and now the new one is broken too" I cut her off

POV: Adrien

"Hey girls what's up?"

Mari gave me one of her shy smile but right when she was about to answer Alya cut in saying

"Mari's sewing machine broke and she is in the middle of a commission and the dead line is in like three days: and look now you're all cot up so I'm going to go on the date that I'm an hour and a half late for so I'll see you later"

And started towards the door

"Ok then. So, um, Mari if you would like you could come over and use my sewing machine"I ask as I turn towards the amazing young woman whom had just started hyperventilating


	3. Chapter 2: the first stich

Chapter 2: the first stich

POV: Adrien

"R-really are y-you s-sure?" (For the love of a cheese loving six inch tall cat-god of bad luck I swear, Mari do you have any idea how your mannerisms are more like to be my undoing than hawkmoth himself) I internally sigh (Not that I will ever be able to tell you that since you deserve someone who doesn't have to ditch out on you every time there's an akuma)

"Of course, Mari, in fact you can come over and use it any time just call and ask me or Natalie so we can let the guard house know you're on your way over." I say trying my best not to let how dejected I feel about the whole secret identity thing show; cause again she deserves better and honestly it's a little too easy to pretend but that's what happens when you have to pretend every things ok all the time.

"t-thank you a-and…"

"Mari you know you can ask me anything.. I just might not be able to answer somethings" I prompt with a wink

"No, I know it's just… are you ok you seem a little down.. just want you to know if you need someone to talk to I'm here"

(Of course I could also be bad at it and she could see right through me)"Mari… I… thank you maybe I'll take you up on that when you are working later if that's alright that is"

[so i am at a loss as to how to tranzsion from location to location so I for now ill have to end when thers a transion


	4. Chapter 3: The color of the thread

The color of the thread

"Adrien a word." Natalie called

"just a moment " I responded informing Mari that if she needed anything she could call for it using the intercom, giving a quick tutorial before running to see what Natalie need me for

POV: Natalie

"Yes. "He called as he entered my office

'Forgive me for being blunt but what happened between you and this Marinette girl: the last time that that you had her over she couldn't get three words out let alone produce the type of playful banter that has permeated this visit." (He couldn't have just realized this, could he? but if not then why is he just standing there blinking owlishly at me){Inhale and exhale slowly} "Adrien, just keep in mind that she is an aspiring fashion designer, so please be careful I don't want to see anyone hurt you ok" despite my best efforts an affectionate smile broke across my face as he gets a little flustered at my confession only dropping as a dejected sigh fell from his lips

"Thank you for your concern but she is far to kind a person for what your worried about which is why I can't tell her how I feel about her she deserves someone who could actually spend time with her and doesn't have to run out on her at the beck and call of someone else."


	5. sorry

Sorry I'm working on an original work over on fiction-press under the same name so I haven't been able to right as much for this story. I'm hoping to have something for you all by Friday again I am sorry for the delay


	6. update

a few weeks ago I reached out to another writer on fanfiction, Cliffhanger lover, to take over my story they are going to send me the chapters and i will post them


	7. chapter 4

Natalie raised an eyebrow at the young boy in front of her at his wording, but didn't comment.

"Still. Be careful." Natalie told him.

Adrien smiled and said, "Marinette couldn't hurt anyone even if she wants to. Unless it's a bully."

Natalie nodded and began to bury herself in the work by that covered her desk.

Adrien began to walk back to where he left Marinette, and guided her to his father's sewing room.

They entered the room after a dozen of lefts and rights, and Adrien heard a small gasp from his blue haired campion.

He glanced at her and chuckled at her expression.

Marinette's mouth was opened wide and her bluebell eyes were reminded him of a cartoon character when their eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Mari, are you okay?" Adrien asked, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's so beautiful . . ." Marinette replied, dreamily.

"What's so beautiful?" Adrien asked.

"This whole room! The fabric is so pretty! And the modeling dummies! There's more stuff in here than I would ever could of dreamed!" Marinette squealed.

Adrien watched Marinette race to the fabric section, and she lifted her hand, looked over her shoulder at him and called out to him, "Can I touch them?"

Adrien shrugged and said, "I guess you can if you want."

Marinette's eyes brightened, and her mouth turned into a giant smile. Adrien beamed at her, happy to have made her happy.

"It's so soft . . ." Marinette breathed, Adrien only had heard her becuse of being Chat Noir.

"Here let me show you where the sewing machine is." Adrien said, taking her other hand.

He turned his head to see Marinette's hand was trailing behind in the air, and the blue haired girl whimpered as he dragged her away from the fabrics.

"You can touch and admire the fabrics later. Here's the sewing machine." Adrien laughed.

Marinette's eyes snapped towards the sewing machine and whipped out her sketchbook, an unfinished jacket with a fully made shirt and some swatches of fabric, and got to work.

Adrien watched Marinette with content as she immediately put the sewing machine to work, following her design, as she quickly finished the jacket.

Scooping up the finished clothes Marinette zoomed over to the closest modeling dummy and put the shirt and jacket on it, then flew back to the machine and quickly got to work on creating something that looked like a skirt.

Feeling his cell phone vibrate, Adrien grabbbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked the phone so he could see what was the nonfiction.

It was a text from Nino.

•N: DUDE! THERE'S AN AKUMA HEADED STRAIGHT FOR YOUR HOUSE! GET OUT OF THERE!

'Too late Nino . . .' Adrien thought as the security system slid metal panels in front of the windows.

Marinette looked up from where she was working and in a small voice she asked,"What's going on?"

Adrien hated the fact that he had to be the bearer of bad news, but he told her grimly, "Nino just texted me that there's an akuma heading this way. And since the security system just went on, my guess is that it's already here."


End file.
